Karissa
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Karissa is a medium-sized Sparkclaw female with bright golden-yellow scales, fading into hues of bright yellow and deep gold. Her belly plates are a more orangey-yellow, along with her wings that fade into bronzy shades rather than golden ones. Her eyes are blue and her claws and horns are a sort of light yellow, akin to the ivory of Longwing horns. She's thinly built, not made for running or fighting, but is very precise in her movements, able to hold small objects and draw small details, unlike most Dragons. Biography Karissa was born into a family of laborers, but inherited none of their strength and endurance. She was often picked on by her older brothers, teased for being too thin and too shiny to work in the "family business". She often became depressed from these teasings and believed she wouldn't really become much in life. After finishing most years of school - despite the complaint of her parents for leeching off of them - she moved on to becoming a servant to a somewhat generous upper-class Longwing. By generous, it's meant that the Longwing didn't pay her basically nothing. She had enough money to live on her own and get by, occasionally with some to spare for other own purposes. She often painted the wings of the Longwing and shined their scales before big events. Living among the rich, she learned some of their lingo and way of movement. She picked up on how they acted and accidentally began to apply it to her average life, to the disapproval of those around her. The Longwings enjoyed it though, in a sort of sick and twisted "Oh look, a Sparkclaw trying to be normal?" kind of way. Eventually, she met Rakiter, her mate and love of her life. He sired her first clutch, but tragedy struck and he died before he could even see the eggs laid. She named her only surviving son Ruskaer, the first letter preserved in memory of her lost mate. Eager to please her dead mate's spirit, she tries to teach Ruskaer and direct him in the right way the best she can, but she usually just ends up clashing with him. Currently, she lives alone in the same home cave she lived in with Rakiter all those years ago, trying to get by on the meager wage of being a servant, still. Ruskaer attempts to support her to a more healthy way of life and, while she resents leeching off of her son, she appreciates it. Personality Karissa is a self-absorbed dragoness that doesn't really "fit in" with society - she acts, moves, and speaks like an upper-class Longwing but she has the thoughts, beliefs, and values of a Sparkclaw. She tries her best to appear kind and accepting, but usually it falls flat on other Sparkclaws once they see her upper class-like style of acting. Due to her childhood and her nagging brothers, Karissa is very quiet, not really wanting to speak and interact with others. She's sometimes depressed and dislikes being bothered when it's not necessary, especially after the death of her mate. Beforehand, she was much more cheery and tried to gain friends. Nowadays, she's a depressed recluse more or less waiting for the day the Spirits decide to reclaim her. Comic Appearances She appears in Chapter 2's prologue as a semi-main character. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Sparkclaws